Skiers, joggers, athletes, hikers, emergency personnel and the like frequently carry a plethora of personal devices with them. Generally, these are contained in their clothing pockets or backpacks. Getting to these personal items is time consuming and inconvenient, especially when colder weather or the job requires hand protection. Often, the personal device's function is best served when in the user's line of sight so that visual and auditory readings, alarms, notices etc., can be rapidly perceived and attended to. Simple items such as flashlights or emergency flashers, require one hand to operate when often two hands are required for another task. Cell phones, even if in speaker mode, cannot always be set down in situ if the user needs both hands for something else. Simply stated, freeing up one's arms from operating or holding a personal device is often very advantageous.
Having quick access to specific personal devices such as cell phones, GPS trackers or microphones greatly simplifies many situations. Especially if they can be securely held in the user's line of sight. The prior art focuses on clips, belts, harnesses or lanyards that attach to the user's pants, waist or torso. These are bulky, heavy, uncomfortable and often covered up when heaver outer clothing is worn. Henceforth, an improved method of holding such personal devices on the outside of the user's garments would fulfill a long felt need in the outdoor and sport clothing industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.